My HiME Sakura
by chidoriochibi
Summary: Deep in a dark forest of Tea Country, there was a rumor that a mysterious monster appeared, and that the only counter measures for the monster were girls called “HiME”. Sakura didn’t know the rumor about HiME, more summary inside...Pairing: Sakura x
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: **Minna-san, dozo yoroshiku, mi-chan tomoshimass!! Hee hee, I'm a Naruto anime dai-fan and now even an obsessed fics readers!! Recently also addicted with Mai-HiME!! Mou...this is my first attempt on writing a Naruto fics, please be gentle with me...oh and yes, this will be a Sakura-centric fics, readers had been warned. If you're not a Sakura dai-fan please do not carry on...hee...hee!!

**The plot: Deep in a dark forest of Tea Country, there was a rumor that a mysterious monster appeared, and that the only counter measures for the monster were girls called "HiME". They have abilities of HiME (Highly-advanced Materializing Equipment). Four years later, after Team 7 had their first mission in the Tea Country, Tsunade received an invitation letter from Jirachou Oyabun, to hold another Todori Fire Buring Race. Sakura didn't know the rumor about HiME. However, she was suddenly told her she had the power of a HiME. After facing a few problems, she learns to live her life as a HiME.**

Pairing: Sakura x ?? (Gomen ne, not decided yet, but there will be various choice later and not goin to be YAOI or YURI, yakusoku daro)

_**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Mai-HimE, onegai...onegai, don't sue me!!**_

**Prologue : Invitation from the Tea Country - Aka no hoshi, miemasu (I can see the red star)**

_Flashback..._

_"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, how's Naruto?" Sakura asked instantly when she saw Kakashi coming out from the treatment room._

_"Ah...He's recovering..." Kakashi replied nonchanlantly while avoiding the gaze of his student.  
_

_"Sasuke...where is he?" Sakura asked faintly thought her instinct told her that the mission was a failure._

_"Sakura...gomen..." Kakashi stated coldly. This was the first time that she heard Kakashi's cold tone.  
_

_End of flashback..._

Under a very blissful day, the warm of the sun mixed with the sea breeze, gently blowing towards a certain pink hair kunoichi, causing her skirt opening partly revealing her long and slender legs as leaned towards the side rail of the junk enjoy every scenery within her sight. She then diverted her gaze to one of her companion, Shizune who's been suffering from seasick. The rocking of the junk had gave her hard time. Sakura quickly walked over to Shizune gave her some aid. She then sat herself beside Shizune.

_Another flashback..._

_"Naruto, where are you planning to go?" Sakura saw Naruto coming out from his house with his backpacks._

_"Ano sa, ano sa, Sakura-chan, I'm going for trainings!! Ero-senin had agreed to train me..." Naruto flashed her a toothy smile. Sakura diverted her sad stare on the ground. Naruto sensed Sakura's sudden mood change, he quickly turned away from her._

_"Till I get stronger, I promised I'm going to bring Sasuke back to you...and we shall regroup Team 7 again!!" he continued and with that he left Sakura._

_Weeks later..._

_Sakura slowly entered the Hokage's office. Her gaze focused towards the blonde in front of her. Few minutes later after her presence, Hatake Kakashi entered the office and stand beside her._

_"So...Kakashi, this is the final decision?" the Fifth Hokage gave Kakashi a pondering look._

_"Hai..." Kakashi nodded and divert his gaze towards Sakura who looked dumbfounded._

_"So, Sakura we've earlier discussed about transfering you to another team, but it seem impossible, and knowing that you're good in controlling your chakra as recommended by Kakashi, I decided to let you stay by my side and I shall personally train you as a med-nin, like Shizune" Tsunade offered._

_"Me...a med-nin, why? demo (but), Team 7 still have me and Kakashi-sensei...we're not going to split!!" Sakura shrugged, not believing of what she had heard._

_"Sakura, this would be best for you, as you know, I'll be sent out to do lots of missions, I might not be able to give you full attentions. With your cleverness, you'll gain alot from Hokage-sama" Kakashi placed his hands on Sakura's shoulder to calm her down. He looked deeply into Sakura's green orbs. Sakura fully understand what he meant._

_"I guess, that's the best way afterall..." Sakura said and let out a faint smile._

_"If that's already arranged, I shall take it as it is...and now I shall excuse myself..." Sakura remarked sadly and bowed at both her teacher and the Hokage._

_End of flashback..._

It's been four years eversince Team 7 had went on their separate ways. Sasuke's still missing although Kakashi had always been searching for him once he had completed certain missions. He wasted no time. Till date, they still hadn't heard any news, but the Konoha was relieved to learn that Sasuke's not with Orochimaru.

Naruto is still under Jiraya's custody. It was also heard that the Akatsuki's group still sends assassins and attempt to kidnap Naruto but was in veil. Within these four years, Jiraya and Naruto had been travelling alot, doing trainings, absorbing new ideas for Jiraya's Come come Paradise's story progression (this one's for Ero-senin, LOL) and that makes the Akatsuki's harder to track Naruto down. Moreover, Naruto had been improving alot during these few years.

Ever since that day when Tsunade offered Sakura as a med-nin, she spend most of her time absorbing various techniques from the Hokage as well as her assistant, Shizune. She learnt how to control chakra to perform ijutsu (healing art). She has been one of Tsunade's best students besides Shizune. She even grew up as a promising beauty with curves and figures.

"Ne...Shizune ne-chan, are you feeling better?" Sakura asked concernly.

"I'm feeling better, thanks, Sakura-chan..." Shizune nodded and gradually thanked Sakura for her concerns.

"Shouldn't have board on a junk, we should travel by other modes instead of by sea..." Sakura remarked faintly.

"Why not, Shizune is always like that, we've been to lots of places by means of sea, it's not her first time!!" Tsunade commented nonchalantly, standing behind her two assistants. She then passed Shizune some medicines to reduce her nausea.

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama..." Shizune gratefully took the medicine and consume it. Just after Shizune was about to go to the deck and rest, the junk was passing through a huge bridge earning an awe from most of the passengers including Sakura.

"Ah...that's the Naruto bridge..." Sakura exclaimed excitingly. "Yappari (as I thought), sugoii ne (it's amazing)...travelling by sea..." Sakura giggled when she recalled their Team 7 first important mission few years ago. The bridge was initially named after her ex-teammate, Naruto.

"Shizune, get some rest..." Tsunade commanded at the same time paused when she saw Sakura staring avidly toward the blue sky.

"Please excuse me, Hokage-sama..." Shizune bowed at Tsunade and slowly walk towards the deck.

"Sakura, doshite (what happened)? You see that again?" Tsunade asked dubiously.

"Hai, it seems to shine brighter today, kono aka no hoshi (that red star)!!" Sakura replied faintly.

Two years ago, Sakura discovered that, not far away from the moon, there lies a red star, only seen visibly by her. Back then she told her Ino and others, but no one seem to have seen the red spot, and that earned so much of Sakura's curiousity. Later Sakura revealed the incident to Tsunade, where the Hokage appeared to be extremely worried. Although the truth were never revealed to Sakura, but she keep a very optimistic view towards this matter and reasoned that the red star might be her lucky star.

"Where is the star? I don't even see a thing..." Tsunade asked, feeling slightly pissed off.

"There, it's just there, pikapika (sparkling)" Sakura pointed towards the direction of the star.

"Mou, my eyes aren't that bad, you know?" Tsunade exclaimed and gave Sakura an inquisive look.

"Oh, maybe only honest people can see it!!" Sakura chuckled.

"Anyway, we be at the Tea Country shortly..." Tsunade let out a sigh.

"Tea Country...I also can't understand why they have also invited me...I supposed, I could spent more time staying home!!" Sakura pondered.

"Don't complain to me, you should bring forth your complains later to the new leader, Morino Idate..." Tsunade threw a devilish stare at Sakura.

"I thought that the letter was written sender as Jirachou Oyabun...?" Sakura eyes widen of what Tsunade had said.

"Yes, but, the letter was written that the one who invites you is that Morino Idate..." Tsunade grinned sheepishly.

"So, it's Idate-san...and I was not informed eariler, mou...Hokage-sama, you did it on purpose!!" now it's Sakura's turn to let out a sigh.

She remembered every missions she had with Team 7, especially the mission in Tea Country, whereby Team 7 were responsible to protect Morino Idate...another one Sakura's admirer besides Naruto and Lee.

"Anyway, this is not a mission afterall, it's an invitation to witness this year's Todori Fire Buring Race!! I hope it going to be fun!!" Sakura remarked and stare at the red star again. Perhaps, now being a sixteen years old young med-nin, she would be over sensitive sometimes but somehow the brightness of the star have caused her with more anxitey.

Tsunade place a hand over Sakura's shoulder. "Don't worry, take it easy!!"

"Hai, wakarimashita (I understand)!!" Sakura nodded and smile faintly at the Fifth Hokage.

**TBC**

**AN: Hora, the prologue is done, oh, please tell me if it's okay or should i continue this fics? Good, bad, worst, please send me your reviews and lemme know!! Tanoshimi taze...!! And thank you for those who spent their precious time reading my first Naruto fics.**


	2. Ocha no Kuni, Youkoso!

A/N: Konnichipuu, minna-san!Eh, okay, okay…I know, it's my fault for not updating this fics. I'm just a little slacking off and moreover, mi-chan's still an inexperience writer. To all readers, moshiwage ari masen! Mi-chan will do the best to keep the fics alive.

Here's my chapter 1 of NarutoxHiME fics. Please guide me with all my shortcomings.

**Warning: Sakura-centrics…readers have been warned.**

Spoiler: For any Naruto fans who has been reading Naruto manga, this story could be a spoiler. The first prologue was done by my own imagination (before the releasing of a new season - I forgot Chp?) on what will happen to Team 7. Based on the original story, Orochimaru could only perform his forbidden jutsu three years later. I never thought that Sasuke would give himself to Orochimaru, gomen Anyway, I'll try to readjust my storyline in later part so that it will at least sounds as similar as the original ones, okay?

**The plot: Deep in a dark forest of Tea Country, there was a rumor that a mysterious monster appeared, and that the only counter measures for the monster were girls called "HiME". They have abilities of HiME (Highly-advanced Materializing Equipment). Four years later, after Team 7 had their first mission in the Tea Country, Tsunade received an invitation letter from Jirachou Oyabun, to hold another Todori Fire Buring Race. Sakura didn't know the rumor about HiME. However, she was suddenly told her she had the power of a HiME. After facing a few problems, she learns to live her life as a HiME.**

Pairing: Sakura x ? (This's the hardest part; Mi-chan actually wants SakuxVarious pairing as the story progresses, so please bear this with me)

Standard Disclaimer: **_Mi-chan's not the owner of Naruto and Mai-HiME (though alwz dreamt of owning them for at least a day or two) and mi-chan's not making any money out of this, so, please don't sue me. _**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Ocha no Kuni, Youkoso (Welcome to Tea Country) **

"Kimochi..." the pink hair kunoichi purred and stretched her body experimentally to loosen up her tightened muscles before resting her back against the wooden panel of the junk. She titled her head sideward, to take another glance of the deep blue sea "What a peaceful day at last"

(Kimochi – good feelings/sensation. Kimochi could also means mood)

Tsunade stops reading her medic book and diverted her gaze towards Sakura, she smirked inwardly. It's been a while for her to see Sakura in such a relaxing state. For years, the two of them had been having strict and tough trainings. Indeed Sakura had not failed Tsunade's expectation. She has taken all assignments and trainings professionally like other elite ninjas did. Her improvement had gained recognitions from other team members and even her former teacher, Kakashi.

_Flashback..._

_"This time the intelligent had done a great part in giving accurate information" a pleasing grin plastered across her face "The northern part of Kin no Kuni has very good geographical region for setting up military bases and Orochimaru had always wanted that place as his base to expand his influence. Fortunately we were able to put it to an end before it becomes worst"_

(Kin no kuni – Kin means 'Gold' as I realized that some countries in Naruto's story has connections with the five elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Gold and Wind. Kuni means Country)

_"All of you, well done" Tsunade closes the report she read a while ago "especially Kakashi, Neji and Shikamaru. I'm very pleased with your performance, and the rest of you, great job. That's all. Dismiss!"_

_"Hai" Neji, Shikamaru and the rest of the members exited the room, except Kakashi and Sakura, the only medic nin assigned to assist the team. Base on her stance, she seems to be expecting something from her teacher._

_"Hm? What's wrong, Sakura?" Tsunade raised a brow and stare at her intuitively. _

_"Ano...Hokage-sama..." She paused, a light blush flashed on her rosy cheek "I was wondering if I could borrow some more medic books on poisons"_

_"Sure" without further consideration, Tsunade take out a book from her drawer and pass it to Sakura "This book contains more details than those books you've read before. Return it as soon as you're done with it"_

_"Th...Thank you" still with a frowning face, Sakura took the book and held it across her chest. She stood there for quite sometimes to draw their attentions._

_"Hm? What is it again?" Tsunade crossed her hand across her chest as she rests her back against the chair. "Are you expecting me to praise you for what you've done during the mission?"_

_"H...Hai" Shy but honestly, Sakura nodded. Kakashi eyed at Sakura with astonishment. He'll have to admit that, if not for Sakura, almost half of their team members could have died of food poisoning. Moreover, she was the one who revived the supposed-to-be-dead Neji back to life. He never thought that Sakura would improve her ijutsu in just a few years time. _

(ijutsu – healing art)

_"Well, you know that's the job of a medic nin..." Tsunade said as a matter of factly "regardless who the patient is, saving the lives of your team members your job, nothing to be proud of"_

_Sakura lowered her head to gaze towards the ground "Sumi masen" she said weakly before proceeding to leave._

_"Wait" Tsunade let out a few cough before smiling at Sakura. Kakashi, knowing that Tsunade was all the while playing a teasing game with Sakura, tried his best to suppress his laughter "Good job, Sakura...gou kuro de"_

_"Ha...Hai" Sakura was immediately brighten up by her teacher's word. She shrugged her shoulders and chuckled timidly before closing the door behind them._

_A moment right after Sakura left the office; Kakashi began his discussion with Tsunade._

_"What have you done to her?" Kakashi asked casually_

_"What do you mean?" Tsunade queried mischievously_

_"Sakura" he cleared his throat as he continue "She's different"_

_"Different as in?" a devilish smirk could be seen from the Hokage. Kakashi should have known that she's going to tease him in that way. _

_"Physically and mentally" Kakashi continued "I have to admit that, she's becoming stronger. She saved Hyuga Neji's life by changing the poison inside his body into harmless proteins"_

_"Her taijutsu had also improved tremendously. She really did played an important role in this mission, assisting Shikamaru to come out with a brilliant tactics"_

_"Hm, that's the results the efforts she put into her daily trainings" this time Tsunade replied sincerely "hopefully she will continue to flourish, the cherry blossom of Konoha"_

_"Hopefully" Kakashi nodded with agreement._

_End of flashback..._

* * *

"Hokage-sama?" 

"What?"

"You've been staring at me for quite sometimes. Is there anything on my face?"

"Nothing" Tsunade placed a hand behind her head and ruffled her hair slightly to hide her embarrassment "I think we are already in the boundary of the Tea Country. Go and get Shizune, at the same time, get our belongings ready before the junk reach the dock.

"Hai…" Sakura abided and acted instantaneously.

Tsunade watched Sakura entered the deck. As soon as Sakura disappeared from her sight, her attention averted towards the visible land not far away from them.

"Tea Country" Tsunade sighed "I wonder if I've made the right choice"

_Another flashback…_

"_Hokage-sama!" frantically, Shizune flung opened the door of the Hokage's office._

"_What is it? Shizune" by looking at Shizune's expression, Tsunade knows that something terrible is happening._

"_Trouble, this…a report from Tea Country…" Shizune quickly passed the letter to Tsunade. Tsunade was alarmed by report but she was able to recuperate from it. _

"_Finally, it's happening…again" Tsunade let out an audible sigh as she tossed the letter at the side of her table._

"_Yes, there's no mistake about what was mentioned in that letter! All the description matches the characteristics of those monsters"_

"_Oufan" Tsunade's fist tightened when she mentioned the creatures' name. _

"_Hokage-sama! We've got to do something!"_

"_Shizune" the Hokage's voice was unusually cold "you know it is not up to us to do anything"_

"_They are here for the HiMEs and only the HiMEs has the equally strong power to fight against Oufans"_

"_But…Hokage-sama? You are…" before Shizune could say further, Tsunade shook her head as she interjected._

"_Tsunade HiME can no longer fight the Oufans" she said piteously "I could no longer sees the red star in the sky, the star that connect my fate to fight Oufans"_

"_Red star?" _

"_According to legend, only the chosen one could see the visible Red Star in the sky"_

"_Sakura" instantly Sakura's name came into Shizune's mind "She said that she could see the bright red star"_

"_Yes, she did tell me that too" Tsunade stared deeply at the sky "Though Sakura could be the chosen one, however, right now I could not feel any atypical changes in her. Maybe the monster inside her is yet to be awaken" _

"_Tsunade-sama" Shizune noticed Tsunade's agony. _

"_Oh yes, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune quickly cut off Tsunade from her thoughts. It was a moment of suspense for Tsunade as she waited for Shizune to continue._

"_This year the Tea Country will be holding another Todori Fire Burning Race. I know that Morino Idate had sent us, I mean Team 7 an invitation" _

"_Then? What are you trying to tell me, Shizune?"_

"_This would be a good chance for us to carry out a secret investigation on the Oufans"_

"_We can't…" Tsunade objected "this would be too dangerous"_

"_Tsunade-sama! I know that it's absurd for me to raise such suggestion, but if we don't act fast…" Shizune took another deep breathe before she could continue further. By all means she has to convince Tsunade to accept her proposal "If we don't, we might not know when the Oufans will come out to attack innocent people. You know, this battle is unavoidable. Moreover, maybe this would also be an opportunity for Sakura to unleash the power of 'HiME' in her"_

_Right after Shizune finished of what she has to say, a moment of silence filled the room. This time, Tsunade was given sufficient time to reconsider Shizune's proposal. _

"_Shizune" Tsunade's commanded, her eyes filled with determination "Inform Sakura and get ready to set off for the Tea Country, but, before we leave, Shizune, arrange someone to back us up in case anything happen"_

"_Hai, Hokage-sama!" Shizune abided, her heart filled with great anticipation._

_End of flashback…_

* * *

"Shizune-neechan? Are you okay? Feeling better?" Sakura gently stroke Shizune's back to ease her nuisance while Tsunade watched her two disciples with much amusement. 

"Ah…I'm fi…ne…" Shizune replied feebly.

"Hahaha, I don't think so, Shizune. Look at your face, the terribly pale face of yours"

"Hokage-sama…I think we should let Shizune-neechan to rest for a little longer before we continue our routine. Not far away from here, there is one Tea House. Let's take a break there"

"Okay. Let's go there then" Tsunade threw Shizune a mischievous smirk before taking the lead.

When they reached the Tea House, Sakura immediately let Shizune to lie to rest on a long wooden bench. Right after ensuring that Shizune has taken her rest, Sakura joined Tsunade and enjoy their tea break.

"Not bad, the dango here taste great" Tsunade commented while Sakura's eyes were scanning around the Tea House. This place refreshes her memories of her first visit to the Tea Country together with Naruto and her childhood crush, Sasuke.

'Sasuke-kun' Sakura eyes sadden a little.

"Sakura, I'm gonna finish up the dango. Don't say that I didn't warn you about it" with that Tsunade took the dango from Sakura's plate.

"Er…Hokage-sama!" Sakura eyes widen as soon as she registered that her share had been taken away by her teacher.

"Hokage-sama! That's my share!" Sakura threw an accusing glare at Tsunade as she complained.

"I thought that you were not hungry, since I noticed that you've been daydreaming"

"I'm not, it's just that…."

"Thinking of me?" suddenly a baritone interjected from behind, giving Sakura a big surprise

"I…Idate-kun?" Sakura shrugged.

Tsunadecould already sensed Idate's presence when he was a few meters away from here, yet, what disappointed her is that, Sakura was unable to do the same. She had let herself off guard, and she knows fully well the reasons of her shortcoming…'Uchiha Sasuke'

"It's been quite sometimes we've not met each other, Sakura-chan…" Idate said amiably as he approached the two ladies "and…you're getting lot prettier"

"Huh?" Sakura stared at Idate for a moment with her mind thinking if that man is really Morino Idate. "Are you really Idate?" with hesitation, Sakura asked "I mean, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to wait for us in your residence?"

"Yes, but, I was too anxious to meet you, Sakura-chan" Idate smiled and his words gave the two ladies goose bumps.

"Moreover, there's one annoying brat been annoying the whole neighborhood ever since his arrival"

"Annoying brat?" Sakura heartbeat fastened "You mean…" she swallowed a lump in her throat 'How could it be?'

"You know your teammate?" he prompted teasingly.

"Na…Naruto?" Sakura bellowed "You mean Naruto is here?" Sakura quickly rushed over and stood in front of Idate, two hands clenches on the collars of his shirt.

"Hai…" Idate nodded, his face blushes upon witnessing Sakura's beauty in such a short distance.

"Hokage-sama…did you heard that"

"Even a deaf person can" Tsunade chuckled inwardly upon seeing Sakura's frantic expression.

"I wonder how he is now." Sakura said dreamingly

"Why don't you go back with Idate first" Tsunade suggested "I don't think Shizune is ready"

"Hontouni?" Sakura's green orbs sparkle with delights.

"Why not, coz we'll be going anyway" Tsunade replied as a matter of factly

"Arigatou…Hokage-sama" with that Sakura quickly get ready her belongings and leave with Idate.

A moment after Sakura and Idate left the Tea House, Sizune quickly sprang up from where she lied.

"Phew…that was tough, Hokage sama…" Shizune puffed "it's really hard for me to act sick in front of Sakura…she really has sharp sense"

"But you've done a great job, Shizune…she didn't noticed it" Tsunade commented "Now, let's get back to our plans"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Sakura-chan? Can't we slow down a little? It's not frequent for us to meet each other, let's give ourselves some times to spend together" he added teasingly at last. Sakura ignored Idate's words and continued to speed up her pace.

"Heh? You're trying to challenge the fastest runner of the Tea Country?" Idate noticed that Sakura has been typically quiet for quite sometimes, especially right after their last conversation, then a smirk plastered across his face when he realized that perhaps the pink haired kunoichi is not used to sweet serenading.

They paced through the thick and rough jungle when suddenly something caught Sakura's attention. 'A shadow?' Sakura make a quick stop and landed on the ground. A moment later Idate joined her.

"What is it? Sakura-chan?" his grin widen when another mischievous thoughts came into him "I know, you've finally decided to give me a…" Idate was not able to finish his words when Sakura interjected "Shhh…quiet" wearing a serious expression on her face, she scanned around the forest. She gathered all her concentration to observe their surroundings, when Idate patted her back lightly.

"Sakura-chan's being too sensitive" Idate remarked.

"I'm not" Sakura defended "I really saw a shadow passing by here just now"

"A shadow?" Idated regarded Sakura for a moment before continuing "Well, maybe you're exhausted. It's only a shadow right? It could be some wild animals from this jungle" Idate patted her shoulder to assure her "Just relax and take things easy"

"Idate-kun…" At that moment, Sakura started to think of what Idate said 'He could be right. Maybe…it's just some wild animals, but, why was I so anxious about chasing after it? It's no mistaken; something has been calling me, leading me to somewhere else. This jungle…'

"Idate-kun" Sakura gave up at last "You're right, let's get going"

"I'm always ready for you to say these words" Idate smiled as they continue their pace.

**TBC**

* * *

AN: Phew, finally after a long and bumpy ride on Mi-chan's life, chappie 1 is finally complete. Mi-chan has no excuses of my slacking off and shortcomings. Sorry for disappointing my readers. I try my best to keep this up! 

My dedications:

Smiter-san, Silentnox2, Silverspun, Youkaigirl, Eien no kaze, Kurenai Chinoumi & Gentle Wind

Arigatou, thank you for all your encouraging reviews. Mi-chan's so happy to read them. And also, my sincere apologies for keeping you all waiting for so long.

Ja mata ne,

mi-chan


End file.
